My Only One
by Phantasmal Abduction
Summary: Yellowcard's song Only One mixed with Aeris' death. I just thought that the two fitted really well. Tell me what you think


A.N. This is the first songfic I've tried ever so please don't be too scathing :) if you like it then maybe try my other fic Sephiroth's Heart. Enjoy

Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason.

Seconds stretched into infinity, and reality fractured into a million shining shards. Cloud stared unseeingly into the gently smiling eyes of his love. The sword protruding from Aeris' stomach hurt Cloud's eyes and he blinked as a flood of tears obscured his vision. Time snapped back from its suspension and the blood again began to flow.

The impassive killer stepped back slightly and smoothly drew the long blade out of the pitiful body of Aeris removing her only support and letting her sink slowly to the ground. Gathering the one he loved into his arms, Cloud let the burning tears sear a trail of fire down his cheeks and tried to futilely staunch the sluggish stream that covered his hands.

_I can't . . . Please, somebody . . . Help . . ._

Aeris' head dropped back and the small bead that she always wore dropped out of her hair. As nonsense words and denials of his pain raged in Cloud's mind, Holy fell through the air towards the ground. Again time expanded and, to Cloud, Holy's path down the giant stone steps stretched into millennia. Each bell-like sound as Holy hit the next step scarred its noise into Cloud's brain and he closed his eyes, trying to stop his tenuous hold on consciousness spinning into oblivion.

_Why . . . There's no reason . . . I need to know why . . ._

I feel so broken up  
And I give up  
Just want to tell you so you know.

Still staring at the beatific expression of peace on Aeris' pallid face, Cloud clenched his clawed hand and ran the other on through his hair mindless of the blood.

_WHY . . . Aeris? No . . . Oh god, what is there for me now . . . I . . .What is left?_

Here I go scream my lungs out  
And try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go but there's just no one  
That gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one.

Cloud clutched the limp body of his Ancient tightly to him and the rage and grief welled up unstoppably inside him to burst out of his mouth in a guttural scream that ripped his throat raw. Cloud let his pain wrack his body and his tears flowed freely as he tried to reach past the hold of death and pull Aeris from its skeletal grip.

As his breath rushed from his lungs Cloud felt his strength begin to return and he forced his legs to support him, standing up slowly with Aeris held lifeless in his trembling arms. He hesitantly moved over to the steps down from the ornate stone dais, carefully placing each foot so he did not stumble and let his precious burden drop.

The closer he got to the water the faster his tears flowed, and by the time his halting steps brought him to the waters edge he could no longer see through the haze of hopelessness. Clutching Aeris to him, Cloud knuckled the tears from his eyes and waded into the icy, clear green water.

Gazing into Aeris still, serene face, Cloud willed his frozen hands to release the hollow shell of his Only and he laid her gently on the still water. The hallowed lake accepted his gift and tenderly pulled Aeris into its eternal embrace. The calm of Aeris' passing belied the storm of rage and helplessness that consumed Cloud as he stood blankly watching the one person who fulfilled him completely, slip into the dark endless abyss.

Turning slowly he fixed his ice blue eyes on the murderer of the last Ancient.

Made my mistakes let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life into the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone.  
Something's breaking up  
I feel like giving up  
I won't walk out until you know.

The insane thoughts tearing into the very foundations of Cloud's sanity flew on wings of madness behind his vacant blue eyes.

Aeris I'm sorry, I didn't . . . Please I can't keep going without you . . . It's my fault . . . I'm sorry . . . Please come back . . . I know you can hear me . . . Why don't you love me? I know you love me . . . FORGIVE ME! 

The last crazed thought came out of his mouth in a broken whisper, though his mind screamed his agony. Through the fog of near madness Cloud suddenly focused on the silver haired laughing slayer of his heart. The slight smile that tugged at the corners of Sephiroth's mouth sparked inside Cloud a rage he had never known and the one thought that cleared the remaining fog of tears from his mind was that the One Winged Angel will die by his hand.

_I won't let you die unavenged Aeris . . . He will pay . . . I want you to know that I will not rest until you look down and see the One Winged Angel lying dead before me._


End file.
